headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
J-25 System
| image = File:USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D 002.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = System J-25 Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Best of Both Worlds (Part 1) | category = | galaxy = | system = | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = The Borg; Romulans | poi = One M-class planet; Romulan outposts | 1st = Star Trek: The Next Generation: Q Who }} The J-25 System, or System J-25, is an uncharted stellar system featured in the Star Trek franchise. It first appeared in the sixteenth episode of season two of Star Trek: The Next Generation entitled "Q Who". History In the year 2365 on Stardate: 42761.3, the omnipotent being known as Q came aboard the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] offering himself as a guide in their ongoing exploration of the galaxy. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the rest of his crew scoffed at Q's request, insuring him that their abilities were more than adequate for the tasks that laid before them. Q took umbrage with Picard's self-assurance, mistaking it for arrogance. In response, he used his power to shunt the Enterprise 7,000 light years across the galaxy to a region of space near the J-25 System. He smugly taunted them about their perceived capabilities then disappeared. The only personnel on the ship who had any knowledge of this region of space was the sage bartender Guinan. Her people, the El Aurians, once traveled through the J-25 System and knew it to be a dangerous area. When Picard asked her what they could expect to find out there, Guinan cryptically encouraged him to get back to the Alpha Quadrant as soon as possible. Despite her words however, Captain Picard felt compelled to explore this uncharted section of the galaxy. The meaning behind her cryptic warning soon revealed itself though as the Enterprise crew met with a threat unlike anything they had ever encountered before - The Borg. Star Trek: The Next Generation: Q Who Points of Interest * One unidentified M-class planet: This world contained the ruins of what was once an industrialized culture. Telemetry scans showed nothing but the remains of a past civilization and the surface of the planet suffered massive geological scarring. It is possible that this may have been the site of a Romulan outpost that had been attacked and assimilated by the Borg. * Several Romulan outposts, or the remains of which, were known to exist in the J-25 System. Films that take place in the TV shows that take place in the * Star Trek: The Next Generation Characters from the * The Borg (transitory) * Romulans (outpost stations) Notes & Trivia * In "Q Who", the system is identified as the J-25 System, but in "The Best of Both Worlds (Part 1)", it is referred to as System J-25. * Travel time to the nearest starbase from the J-25 System is two years, seven months, three days and eighteen hours at maximum warp. The nearest Federation starbase to the J-25 System was Starbase 185. See also External Links * J-25 System at Memory Alpha References ----